


Вопросы мотивации

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Пообщаться с тестем и выжить
Kudos: 1





	Вопросы мотивации

Первая, инстинктивная реакция пилота Новой Республики, когда при выходе из гиперпространства перед ним оказывается звездный разрушитель, — стрелять и бежать.

Корран порадовался, что он не в «крестокрыле» и не развлекает окружающих своими инстинктивными реакциями. Сунул поглубже в карманы руки, сами собой тянущиеся к гашетке, и снова порадовался, что Миракс так и не пустила его за пульт «Скат-Пульсара», иначе огневой контроль он бы как минимум активировал, на потеху публике.

Словом, благодаря предусмотрительности Миракс, знающей мужа как облупленного, в ангаре «Искателя приключений» они приземлились без эксцессов и подмоченной репутации. Комитет по встрече в лице Бустера Террика, единственного в Галактике владельца частного звездного разрушителя, ожидал их у трапа.

— У меня тут назначена сделка, — проворковала Миракс после приветствий и объятий. — Покину вас ненадолго. Ведите себя хорошо и не разнесите корабль в мое отсутствие.

И, не дожидаясь возражений, удалилась, бросив мужа на произвол судьбы.

Корран переступил с ноги на ногу, подавляя инстинкт уже корбезовца: забаррикадироваться на «Скат-Пульсаре» и открывать огонь на поражение по любому, приблизившемуся на расстояние выстрела. Тестя он не видел больше года и с превеликим удовольствием не видел бы еще в десять раз дольше.

Нет, нельзя сказать, что они не ладили. Они даже помирились тогда, перед свадьбой, пожали руки и заверили друг друга в отсутствии ненависти. И в себе Корран был уверен. А вот что за это время могло прийти в голову Террику — одни ситхи знают. Может, он все-таки захотел отыграться за пять лет на Кесселе. Или решил, что Миракс не должна носить фамилию «Хорн». Или… 

Короче говоря, доблестный корбезовец и лихой пилот Разбойной эскадрильи до смерти боялся своего тестя.

Жаль, что Ведж отклонил приглашение присоединиться, — при нем Террик всегда вел себя паинькой. Но Ведж ехидно ухмыльнулся, похлопал Коррана по плечу и заявил, что тот уже большой мальчик и может посетить семейный ужин без вооруженного сопровождения. Приходилось оправдывать высокое доверие начальства.

— Ну, — сказал Корран, опасливо глядя на Террика, — как корабль?

Второй по тупости вопрос после вопроса о погоде, так держать, Хорн.

— Твоими стараниями остался почти без пушек и установок захвата, — проворчал тот. — Совсем голым летаю.

— И вовсе не моими! — возмутился Корран. — Это все Каррде.

— С Каррде у меня свой разговор. Так и будешь топтаться на трапе или уже решишься сойти? Или ждешь подкрепления?

Корран покраснел до ушей. В конце концов, чего ему бояться? Убивать его Террик не станет, это расстроит Миракс, а для всего остального есть бакта. Успокаивая себя такими мыслями, он спустился на палубу и протянул ладонь для пожатия. 

Руку ему не оторвали — Корран решил считать это добрым знаком. Вот только что делать дальше, всё равно не представлял. Судя по замешательству Террика, тот тоже не очень понимал, что делать с внезапно свалившимся на голову зятем. Общаться с ним Террику определенно не хотелось, но идея позволить бывшему корбезовцу шнырять по кораблю без надзора явно вызывала у бывшего контрабандиста нервную почесуху.

— Могу показать корабль, — неожиданно на что-то решился тот. — Как насчет экскурсии?

— С удовольствием.

Соглашался Корран вовсе не из вежливости или чувства самосохранения, ему и правда было интересно, во что превратился звездный разрушитель в руках Террика. 

***

Они прошли, наверное, километров десять по палубам и отсекам. Ноги гудели, голова шла кругом от обилия впечатлений и разнообразия обстановки. На «Искателе приключений» каждый мог найти занятие на свой вкус, кошелек и законопослушность: одни отсеки напоминали Коррану трущобы Корусанта, другие соперничали с лучшими заведениями Коронета, где ему довелось побывать всего пару раз в жизни, да и то по делам службы. Конечно, местами виднелись недоработки, где-то все еще проглядывала имперская стерильность, но тенденции были несомненными: Террик явно намеревался превратить «Искатель приключений» в самый большой передвижной притон Галактики.

В конце концов экскурсия привела их на мостик. Вот он не слишком отличался от мостиков других космических кораблей, деловой и лаконичный. Здесь царила обычная рабочая суета: переговаривались связисты, всматривались в экраны гравиакустики, корректировали курс пилоты. Посреди мостика стоял невысокий, совершенно лысый человек, надзирая за обстановкой.

Он обернулся к вошедшим, и Корран невольно расплылся в улыбке:

— Нат! Вот так встреча! Галактика явно теснее, чем кажется.

Но тот его радости не разделил: скользнув по Коррану настороженным взглядом, вопросительно посмотрел на Террика:

— Что еще за весельчак, босс?

— Мой зять, Корран Хорн, — без особой гордости представил его Террик. — Мой помощник, Тарен Гар.

— А. Тот самый Хорн.

Сбитый с толку Корран присмотрелся получше. Да нет, это точно Нат Дрейкс. Пара шрамов, перекрещивающих щеку, и полное отсутствие растительности на голове, конечно, изменили его внешность, но не настолько, чтобы его нельзя было опознать.

— Ты меня не помнишь?..

— Я тебя не знаю, — пожал плечами тот. — Ты меня с кем-то перепутал. Галактика полна красавчиков вроде меня.

— Обознался, КорБез, — хмыкнул Террик.

— Но ... — начал было Корран — и оборвал сам себя. — Да, наверное, обознался. Рад знакомству, Тарен.

На мостике Террик не задержался: дал пару указаний и пошел дальше, обозревая свои владения. Корран плелся следом.

Он не обознался. Они с Натом не были близкими друзьями, но знали друг друга достаточно долго, чтобы ни шрамы, ни смена прически не могли сбить его с толку.

И это чувство... Раньше Корран считал его интуицией, теперь грешил на недоразвитое восприятие Силы, но суть не менялась: он доверял своим ощущениям, а они ясно говорили, что человек на мостике — Нат Дрейкс. И та же самая интуиция настойчиво шептала, что Нат его тоже узнал. Так зачем все эти игры?..

Через три, четыре, пять шагов картинка наконец сложилась и Корран остановился.

— Я думал, ты не любишь КорБез, — сказал он в спину Террика. — Или приберегаешь свою неприязнь исключительно для меня?

Террик обернулся к нему, задрав бровь:

— О чем ты?

— Твой помощник. Его зовут Нат Дрейкс, и он работал вместе со мной в КорБезе. Удивлен, что ты не проверяешь прошлое своих людей.

— Проверяю, и еще как. — Террик скрестил руки на груди и с вызовом посмотрел на него. — Он чист.

— Он грязен как нефр, извалявшийся в банта-поодо. — Корран скопировал позу. — Бьюсь об заклад, что он все еще носит форму.

Террик рассмеялся:

— Ты бредишь. Мы далековато от юрисдикции КорБеза. 

— Диктат — часть Империи, КорБезу могли расширить полномочия. Или Нат теперь работает на имперскую СБ, почему нет, он всегда был амбициозен.

— Ты обвиняешь человека на пустом месте. Впрочем, чего ожидать от КорБеза.

Усилием воли Корран заставил себя не поддаваться на провокации.

— Подумай, зачем врать, что мы незнакомы? Только если он боится, что ты узнаешь о его службе в КорБезе, — и я даже мог бы это понять, учитывая твою пламенную нелюбовь к представителям закона. Но ты выдал за меня свою дочь, несмотря на мое прошлое, — да это практически индульгенция! И лишь в одном случае ложь имеет смысл — если его прошлое не осталось в прошлом.

Террик молча развернулся и пошел дальше.

— Ты что, не слышал меня? Я говорю тебе, что твой помощник — имперский агент, а тебе все равно?

— Я ему доверяю.

— И напрасно! — взвился Корран. — Слушай, мне плевать на тебя, и, если ты решил еще разок погостить на Кесселе, лишь бы не прислушиваться ко мне, я скажу, что туда тебе и дорога. Но Миракс тебя любит, а я люблю ее и не хочу, чтобы она теряла близких людей. Так что если ты такой тугодум, то я разберусь с Дрейксом сам, а ты потом расхлебывай последствия.

Террик посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемым весельем.

— Пойдем-ка, — сказал он. — Хватит орать посреди коридора.

Он привел Коррана в личный кабинет.

— Здесь нас никто не подслушает, — заявил он, устраиваясь в кресле за письменным столом.

— Даже помощники? — подозрительно спросил Корран, осторожно присаживаясь на стул для посетителей.

— Особенно помощники. — Террик развалился поудобнее. — Я всегда знаю, кто из моих людей работает на Империю, вашу Новую Республику или конкурентов. Проверяю так, как вашему Кракену не снилось. Но лучше держать вомп-крыс в поле зрения, чтобы не плодились по темным углам.

— Ты знал, — понял Корран. — Ты знаешь, что это Дрейкс. Ты специально мне его показал... Только зачем?

Террик хмыкнул.

— Пошевели еще немного мозгами, КорБез, до сих пор у тебя неплохо получалось.

Шевелить пришлось недолго.

— Ты хотел знать, предупрежу я тебя о нем или нет. — Вывод был очевиден. — Ты меня проверял.

— Да ты почти гений, — хохотнул Террик.

— Зачем?

— Просто хотел выяснить, что для тебя на самом деле важно. 

— А если бы я не прошел твой тест, то что? Спустил бы меня в утилизатор, а Миракс сказал бы, что так и было?

— Ну зачем же так банально. — Террик растянул губы в улыбке. Звучало и выглядело очень даже угрожающе, но Корран поймал себя на мысли, что впервые с момента, как ступил на борт «Искателя приключений», совсем не боится. Не потому, что Террик не выполнит угрозы в случае чего. Просто сделает он это не из-за давней вражды их отцов или общей нелюбви к КорБезу, а из любви к Миракс — а такая мотивация многое оправдывала. Что, конечно, не исключало бесславного конца для отдельно взятого Коррана Хорна.

***

Миракс подозрительно нахмурилась, переводя взгляд с отца на мужа и обратно.

— Слишком у вас тут спокойно, — сморщила она нос. — Даже подозрительно.

Корран ухмыльнулся:

— Рассчитывала найти мой расчлененный труп?

— Уж точно не мирное распитие кафа.

— Кафа мне, кстати, даже не предложили, — наябедничал он.

— Перебьешься, КорБез, — беззлобно проворчал Террик, перекладывая датапады из стопки в стопку.

Миракс уселась рядом с Корраном и с милой улыбкой сжала ему руку жестом предупреждения — так нексу дает понять, что в любой момент может выпустить когти:

— Не хочешь рассказать, чем вы тут занимались?

— Вели себя хорошо, — честно сообщил Корран. — Осматривали корабль. Проясняли вопросы мотивации.

Миракс удивленно вскинула брови. 

Из-за стола одобрительно хмыкнул Террик.


End file.
